


Le Rêve

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, This is not what i initially wanted to write, believe me
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw





	Le Rêve

提伯尔特推开了两扇厚重的木门，它们几乎被漆成了猩红色，油光水滑的表面就像动物的皮毛一般，仿佛门后就进入了这个庞然大物的体内。

一进门，就是一张占据了整个房间大半面积的立柱大床，四角的立柱被漆成了黑色，昏黄的灯光下，他隐约能看到立柱上的雕花讲述了一个堕落的天使的故事。

床上的红色丝绸床单之间，纠缠着一个人，他的皮肤细腻，薄得像纸一般，淡蓝色的血管点缀其上，就像是个缺乏阳光的吸血鬼。那人趴在床上，一丝不挂，屁股上还放了个方形装饰枕头以挡住重要部位，他的双脚双手都被黑色的丝绸布条给捆在床的四角。

黑色的长卷发将床上人的脸整个盖了起来，但提伯尔特知道他并没有睡着或是意识不清，因为这家伙不断微微颤抖的四肢出卖了他。

提伯尔特走上前去，手鬼使神差地就搭上了那人的脚踝，一声闷哼从那团头发里传出来，那条被抚上的腿挣扎了一下，被丝带牵制住了动作。提伯尔特的手沿着对方的腿部线条一路向上，那具身躯抖得越发厉害了，喘息声接连不断地传到提伯尔特耳中。

手指停在了那人有些发红的大腿根部，饱满的臀瓣与大腿相接的地方被挤出一条圆滑的褶子，弧线的阴影在灯光下紧紧贴着那块软肉的边缘。

即使四肢都被束缚，手下的身体还是挣扎起来。提伯尔特遂即将整个手掌覆盖在臀瓣之上，已经出了层薄汗的身体在夜晚的温度下显得有些微凉。他拨开了滑下来被对方夹在双腿之间的枕头，有些泛红的穴口露了出来，翻着一层滑腻的水光，看起来已经被并不怎么粗大的东西反复进入了一阵子。

或许是因为受到了被剥夺覆盖物之后涌上的空气中的凉意所刺激，发红的褶皱轻轻地缩了缩，一声短促且尖细的呻吟从这具身体中泄露出来，他无力地抓着黑色丝带的手指攥紧又张开。

提伯尔特脱去身上的罩衫，爬上了床，胸膛贴上那具无法反抗的身体的后背。他的拇指按住了对方的腰窝，他发现对方背上的肌肉线条实际上相当清晰，可即使如此也改变不了他给人留下的柔软细腻的感觉。

提伯尔特沿着对方的后背一路吻上去，并不在意自己牙齿不小心留下的痕迹，他在看起来格外脆弱的后颈处吸出一个吻痕，满意地欣赏那片新鲜形成的皮下淤血。黑卷发在对方的挣扎中散开来，使得那些呻吟声毫无阻碍地飘入这空间中，身下的家伙右脸贴着床单，眼睛半睁着，眼神涣散，并不是怎么突出的颧骨大半被头发的阴影所笼罩，眉角上一小块疤痕好像是这身体被转手时前一个主人留下的印记。

身体的主人发出了音调过高的叹息，扭动臀部想要逃离，却不巧蹭上了提伯尔特已经完全硬起来的阴茎。提伯尔特按住他的腰，直接顶了进去。滑腻的触感立刻裹住了提伯尔特，伴随着些许压力，身下人的大腿打颤，想要夹紧却被丝带牢牢固定，长长的呻吟充满了房间，甜腻的鼻音激得提伯尔特一个哆嗦。为了防止过早交代在对方身体里，提伯尔特撑起上半身，缓缓退出来，等底下家伙的身体为了追求快感正要开始扭动的那一刻，又使劲撞进去，从那两片柔软的嘴唇中榨出一连串难耐的呻吟。

空气中弥漫着胯部与臀瓣拍打的脆响，以及从现在已经开始渐渐泛红的苍白身体的穴口挤出的水声，除此之外，黑色卷发间溢出的尖叫和提伯尔特自己的粗喘也在墙壁之间回荡。

提伯尔特很快感受到了身下人甬道的剧烈收缩，他的呻吟变得破碎，直至没了声音，只剩下随着提伯尔特变得不规则的撞击而拉长的呼吸，活像一只餍足的猫。很快，提伯尔特射在了对方的身体里。没想到对方还扭了扭，好像是要榨干他一样。

他正想张嘴说几句俏皮话，就被突然的失重感唤回了现实。一睁眼就是茂丘西奥那张笑嘻嘻的脸，一看就没什么好事。

茂丘西奥抬起了手，手指间挂了几滴白色液体，用一种令人不舒服的眼神舔过他的下腹，“你竟然现在才醒，我差点以为你被我撸死了。”

 

烷


End file.
